This invention relates to copper tubing produced by continuous extrusion apparatus.
WO96/29162 discloses continuous extrusion apparatus for the production of copper tubing having a rotatable wheel formed with a plurality of circumferential grooves provided with exit apertures in a die top and abutments displaced in the direction of rotation from the exit apertures.